Manga Band 07
thumb|left| Sasuke ist immer noch ohnmächtig und sieht sich im Traum selbst, als er noch jünger war und sich damals wünschte, als sein Clan getötet wurde, stärker gewesen zu sein. Choji möchte nicht gegen das Sound Trio kämpfen, doch seine Meinung ändert sich schlagartig, als er von ihnen fett genannt wird. Ino sagt Sakura, dass sie auf Naruto und Sasuke aufpassen soll, während Choji Zaku angreift, welcher es nicht schafft Choji zu verletzen. Dosu möchte sich in den Kampf einmischen, wird jedoch von Shikamaru bewegungsunfähig gemacht und Ino droht Kin, ihr die Schriftrolle des Sound Trios zu geben und zu fliehen, wenn sie nicht getötet werden möchte. Zaku verletzt Ino, während sie sich in Kins Körper verwendet und erklärt, dass sie nicht wegen der Prüfung im Wald des Todes sind. Shikamaru muss sein Kage Mane no Jutsu auflösen, als Neji und Tenten erscheinen. Neji droht Dosu, da er Vergeltung für Lee will, während Sasuke mit dem aktiven Mal des Fluches erwacht und Sakura fragt, wer sie verletzt hätte. Zaku erklärt, dass er es war. thumb|left| Sakura bemerkt das Mal des Fluches und Sasuke erklärt, dass er sich unglaublich fühle und dass er verstanden hat, dass er ein Rächer ist und deshalb mehr Kraft erlangen muss, egal um welchen Preis. Shikamaru ist besorgt darüber, dass sich der veränderte Sasuke nun dem Sound Trio zuwendet und befiehlt Ino so schnell wie möglich, Kin Tsuchis Körper zu verlassen. Nachdem Ino Kins Körper verlässt, erkennt Dosu das veränderte Chakra von Sasuke, welches ihn beängstigt, doch Zaku greift ohne Angst Sasuke an. Er denkt, dass er bei Sasuke eine Volltreffer gelandet hat, doch dieser erscheint hinter Zaku und schlägt ihn mit einem Arm. Dosu bemerkt Sasukes Schnelligkeit, da dieser Zakus Attacke ausgewichen ist und dabei Naruto und Sakura getragen hat. Sasuke greift Zaku mit einem Feuerversteck Jutsu an, dass Letzterer blockt, doch plötzlich erscheint aus den Flammen ein Shuriken, dass Zaku erwischt. Sasuke erreicht Zaku nun und bricht seinen Arm und selbst Ino bemerkt nun, dass sich Sasukes Chakra stark verändert hat. Sakura erinnert sich an Orochimarus Worte und stoppt Sasuke, der sich zu Dosu dreht, da sie der Meinung ist, dass Sasuke nicht mehr derselbe ist. Das Mal des Fluches deaktiviert sich und Sasuke wird müde, während Dosu ihnen seine Schriftrolle gibt, da Sasuke zu stark für sein Team ist. Er erklärt, dass er nun fliehen wird, da er etwas herausfinden muss, aber das er, wenn sie sich wieder treffen, mit voller Kraft kämpfen wird. Während er Zaku und Kin Tsuchi einsammelt, fragt Sakura ihn, wer Orochimaru sei und was dieser von Sasuke wolle. Dosu erzählt, dass er es nicht weiß und selbst überrascht ist, während sich Neji Gedanken über Sasukes neues Chakra macht. thumb|left| Naruto wacht auf und warnt die Anwesenden zu fliehen, da er denkt, dass Orochimaru sich in der Nähe befindet. Er ist überrascht, als er herausfindet, dass Orochimaru weg ist, dass das Team 8 und das Team Gai hier sind und dass Sakura ihre Haare geschnitten hat. Ino bietet Sakura an, ihre Haare zu glätten, während sich der Rest von dem Kampf gegen das Sound Trio ausruht. Währenddessen trifft Anko im Chunin-Turm ein und berichtet von ihrem Versagen, da sie Orochimaru nicht einfangen konnte. Bevor sie zum Sandaime Hokage gehen kann, um mit ihm über diese Sache zu reden, erhält sie von einem ihrer Assistenten ein Video, dass ein Genin Team beinhaltet, dass die zweite Prüfung in lediglich siebenundneunzig Minuten beendet hat. thumb|left| Anko sieht, dass Gaara die Prüfungen nicht nur in Rekordzeit beendet hat, sondern es auch ohne schmutzig zu werden geschafft hat, was selbst für Eliteninja schwer ist. Team 8 hatte zu der Zeit, in der Gaara nur eine Schriftrolle hatte, schon zwei und war auf dem Weg zum Chunin-Turm, als sie auf Team Gaara und Team Shigure trafen, die gegeneinander kämpften. Shigure griff Gaara an, doch Gaaras Suna no Tate beschützte ihn und er erlitt keinen Schaden. thumb|left| Shigures Angriff konnte Gaaras Sandschild, welcher laut Kiba nach Blut roch, nicht durchbrechen. Gaara fing daraufhin Shigure ein und zerquetschte ihn bis er starb, während er einen von Shigures Regenschirmen verwendete, damit er kein Blut abbekommt. Shigures Kameraden bieten Gaara ihre Schriftrolle an, damit sie überleben, doch Gaara tötet sie mit derselben Methode, die er bei Shigure verwendet hat. Wegen seinem Blutrausch wollte Gaara auch das versteckte Team 8 töten, doch konnte von seinen Geschwistern überredet werden, dies nicht zu tun. Team 8 hielt dies für großes Glück, da sie nicht von Gaara vernichtet wurden. thumb|left| Vier Tage nachdem die zweite Prüfung der Chunin Auswahlprüfungen begonnen hat, hat sich Team 7 von ihrem Kampf gegen Orochimaru und dem Sound Trio erholt. Da die zweite in kurzer Zeit beendet ist und das Team eine zweite Schriftrolle benötigt, schlägt Naruto vor, die Schriftrolle, die sie haben, zu öffnen, um eine zweite zu fälschen. Er wird von Kabuto, der schon öfters an den Chunin Auswahlprüfungen teilgenommen hat, gestoppt, da, wenn man die Schriftrolle öffnet, bevor die zweite Prüfung beendet ist, man in Ohnmacht fällt. Naruto dankt ihm für die Hilfe und als Sasuke Kabuto zum Kampf herausfordert, will dieser sich auf den Weg machen, um seine Teamkameraden zu finden. thumb|left| Da sie eine Schriftrolle benötigen und Kabuto allein ist, ist Sasuke der Ansicht, ihn zu besiegen die einzige Möglichkeit ist, die zweite Phase zu bestehen. Kabuto, da Sasuke ihn über seine Absichten vorgewarnt hat, bietet ihnen eine andere Möglichkeit an. Da andere Teams, die zwei Schriftrollen haben, sich auf den Weg zum Chunin-Turm machen und nach vier Tagen unkonzentriert und müde sind, kann man diese, falls Team 7 in der Nähe des Gebäudes wartet, leicht besiegen. Kabuto begleitet sie zu dem Gebäude, doch es stellt sich heraus, dass sie sich in einem Gen-Jutsu eines anderen Teams, dass dieselbe Idee hatte, befinden. thumb|left| Team Oboro umzingelt Team 7 und Kabuto mit Nebeldoppelgängern und diese können angreifen, doch nicht angegriffen werden, da die Angriffe durch ihren Körper gehen. Durch sein Sharingan erkennt Sasuke, dass es sich um eine Illusion handelt und die echten Mitglieder des Team Oboro in Wahrheit angreifen. Da Naruto seine Schattendoppelgänger beschwört, um gegen die Nebeldoppelgänger zu kämpfen, sind sie selbst nach dieser Nacht, am nächsten Morgen mit dem Team Oboro beschäftigt. Als Team 7 und Kabuto dem Team Oboro erschöpft erscheinen, offenbaren sich die echten Mitglieder des Teams, um die Schriftrolle des Team 7 zu stehlen und der echte Sasuke sowie die echte Sakura und der echte Kabuto, die ihre Plätze in der Nacht mit Doppelgängern getauscht hatten, um sich auszuruhen, erscheinen. thumb|left| Das umzingelte Team Oboro verwendet das Oboro Bunshin no Jutsu, um den Attacken auszuweichen. Während Team 7 versucht, das echte Team Oboro zu finden, versuchen Letztere Team 7 zu vernichten. Kabuto wird schwer verletzt als er Naruto beschützt, doch schafft es Naruto dadurch eine Möglichkeit zu geben, Team Oboro zu besiegen, was dieser schafft. Team 7 nimmt sich die benötigte Schriftrolle und macht sich auf den Weg zum Chunin-Turm. Kabuto findet sein Team und die beiden Teams trennen sich. Während Kabuto seine Verletzung problemlos heilt und Orochimaru von Sasukes Entwicklung berichtet, wird das Team 7 aufgefordert, ihre beiden Schriftrollen zu öffnen. Kategorie:Manga